


Dancing King

by SParkForces



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Islands, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkForces/pseuds/SParkForces
Summary: A version of Mamma Mia! featuring the love lives and characters of Haikyuu!I do not own the characters or the Mamma Mia! script or movie.All of the characters are adults!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I Have a Dream/ Honey Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mamma Mia!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766320) by Catherine Johnson. 



The moon's reflection glistened off the water as Bokuto Koutarou approached the only outgoing mailbox on the island, that was perched on the very edge of the south side. He held three letters which were addressed to Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio, and Miya Atsumu. He took a deep breath and with a smile he slid each of the letters into the brightly painted mailbox. As he turn and left he began humming a quiet and gentle tune that comforted him and gave him confidence.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsumu Miya had received his letter the quickest. He called the dock owner letting them know he'd be taking his boat off the dock to head to Kalokairi. He hopped on his motorcycle the next day and made his way to his boat ready to set sail immediately. 

Kageyama Tobio received his letter while at work. He read it as his desk and immediately dropped everything to let his boss know that he'd be taking a short vacation. His boss agreed and mentioned that it was well earned. Kageyama left work in a hurry, packed his things, and was ready to take off first thing in the morning. When he woke up he hailed a taxi that took him to the docks, where the water taxi was parked to take him to Kalokairi. He misjudged the time it would take however, and ended up missing the ferry. He stood there at a loss.

Oikawa Tooru received his letter in the mail that very early morning. He took little to no time to pack his things as he bolted out the door, into his private car, leaving his dogs and house staff behind. The car made it to the docks, but he was just a little too late. The ferry had already begun floating away.

Just as the two distraught men were about to give up, Kageyama asked, "When's the next ferry?" Oikawa sighed and responded, "Mañana. Tomorrow" They both sighed and then a man hanging on the mast of a slightly old boat yelled out to them, "Oi! Need a ride to Kalokairi?" The two men looked at each other and shrugged before Oikawa replied, "If you wouldn't mind having us" Atsumu grinned and said, "Nonsense! Climb aboard!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto ran down to the side dock to greet his two best friends Tsukishima Kei and Kuroo Tetsuro. He let out a loud, "Hey hey hey!" Before running down the dock to grab both men into a soul crushing hug. 

"I missed you!" He said to them. Then he sang out, "We're... Kou" "and Kei" " and Kuroo" Then they all said together, "We're the greatest bestest mates" Bokuto chirped, "I'm tough" Tsukishima added, "I'm tall" Kuroo finished the line, "I'm Tasty" they finished together, "And we're gonna rock this place!" Kuroo and Bokuto both chuckled while Tsukishima stood there unimpressed with the two.

  
Then the snarky blonde caught sight of the ring on Bokuto's finger and said, "Nice" Kuroo huffed as he looked at it and said, "I want oneeeee" Tsukishima chuckled and said, "He seems well off, isn't he?" referring to Bokuto's fiance Akaashi Keiji. Bokuto raised his hand and cheered, "I'm getting married tomorrow!" 

  
Then he grinned and guided the two off the dock as he said, "And I'm soooo glad you're here because I have a secret and I can't tell anyone else!" Tsukishima stopped in his tracks and said, "You're not adopting already are you?" Bokuto gave him a flat look and said, "Okay... No. I invited Sho-kun's ex to the wedding"

  
Tsukishima deapanned and said, "You're joking" Kuroo grinned and said, "You found out who he is finally?!" Bokuto shrugged and said, "Ehhhhh kinda?" Tsukishma groaned and asked, "Do I even want to know what you mean?" Bokuto continued walking up the path and he sat on a rock at the top before continuing, "You know how whenever I asked Sho-kun about his ex he'd only say, 'summer romance' and that 'he was gone before I even came into the picture'? Well for a while I kind of accepted that's all I would ever know. BUT I was digging through Sho-kun's old trunks and I found this" He held out a diary and continued, "It was the diary he kept the summer before he met me"

  
"Bokuto!" Kuroo snipped at him. Bokuto just smiled, popped it open, and read, "'June 17th. What a night!'" "I don't want to hear this" Tsukishima muttered. "I do!" Kuroo cheered.

  
"'Kageyama brought me to the little island' That's here. That's Kalokairi 'We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach, anddd dot dot dot" Tsukishima looked at Bokuto like he was an idiot and asked, "Dot dot dot?" Bokuto laughed and said, "Yea! People do that when they write in their diaries when they mean they did the, ya know...yea" "Ew" Tsukishima responded and Kuroo grinned and said, "Go on"

  
"'Kageyama's the one! I know he is! I've never felt like this before. Honey Honey, how he thrills me. Honey Honey" Kuroo questioned, "Honey honey?" Bokuto thought for a moment and replied, "I think he was talking to like a future child or something? Honestly no idea on that one"

  
"'Honey honey, nearly kills me, honey honey. I heard about him before. I wanted to know some more. And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine. Oh he makes me dizzy!'" Tsukishima and Kuroo both laughed at the ridiculousness of the writing and then followed Bokuto as he stood and began skipping as he read more. "'Honey honey let me feel it, honey honey. Honey honey, don't conceal it, honey honey. The way that you kiss goodnight, the way that you hold me tight, I feel like I wanna sing, when you do your THING'" They all laughed again and continued their trek up the hillside.

  
They stopped once more at a higher point and Kuroo said, "So this guy, Kageyama, is Hinata's ex?" Bokuto grins and says, "Hold on now, because guess what! 'All this time Kageyama's been telling me that he loves me but now he's announced that he's engaged, so he's gone home to get married, and I'm never gonna see him again'" Kuroo added, "Poor Hinata" But Bokuto continued, "'July 4th What a night! Atsumu rented a motorboat and I took him over to the little island" 

Tsukishima almost gagged and asked, "Atsumu?" But Bokuto was already up and running again. Kuroo called out to him to wait up. Bokuto slowed down and continued, "'Though I'm still obsessed with Kageyama, Atsumu is so wild and such a funny guy! One thing led to another and dot dot dot!'" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Kuroo laughed and added, "What a DOG!" 

  
Bokuto continued, "'August 11th, Oikawa turned up out of the blue! So I said, I'd show him the island. He's so sweet and understanding. I couldn't help it and-" Kuroo finished the sentence, "dot dot dot?" Tsukishima sat down at the stone bench, as they now stood on the outskirts of the village. 

  
All of a sudden Hinata Shouyou himself came through the arch and said, "Hey! Here comes the groomsmen side 2!" Kuroo cheered, "Chibi-chan!" He hugged Hinata and then Tsukishima just high fived the smaller man. Hinata looked at Tsukishima and said, "Oi! Stop growing!" Tsukishima rolled his eyes once more and muttered, "Like I can help it... Why don't you try it someday?" Hinata glared at him but continued on as he grinned and said, "Sounds like you guys are having fun already!"

  
Bokuto hid the diary behind himself and said, "Oh we are!" And Hinata continued, "I used to have a ton of fun before working here" Kuroo snickered and responded, "Oh, we KNOW" Bokuto elbowed him in the gut and waved goodbye to Hinata, who turned away, confused, and went to go continue prepping for the wedding. 

  
Bokuto pulled out the diary again and they all walked into his room as he continued, "'Honey honey, touch me baby, honey honey. Honey honey, hold me baby, honey honey. You look like a movie star. But I love just who you are. And honey to say the least, you're a doggone BEAST!'"

  
Kuroo plopped on his blow up matress laughing up a storm. Tsukishima just sat in a side chair and watched Bokuto as he approached the balcony and continued in his own little zone, "'Honey honey, how you thrill me, honey honey. Honey honey, nearly kill me, honey honey'" He looked down at the diary then to the ocean and said to himself, "I've heard about you before. I wanted to know some more and now I'm about to see, what you mean to him"

  
He returned to the room and Tsukishima said, "So he's got three exes?" "Yup!" "And which one did you invite to the wedding?" Bokuto's face suddenly became flushed and guilty and Kuroo added, "You didn't" Bokuto nodded his head and the other two men sighed. Bokuto chirped in, "Well I didn't address the letters from me. To them, Sho-kun sent them! And with what's in here" he shook the diary, "It's no surprise, they all said yes!" Both Kuroo and Tsukishima flopped back on their mattresses and sighed, already exhausted from Bokuto's antics.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma Kozume shoved through the slight crowd on the ferry to find himself a seat so he could begin playing his video game. He found one and another one next to it, he offered it the other man, Sakusa Kiyoomi, who took out a Lysol wipe from his bag and wiped down the seat before sitting in the crowded area. This was not his favorite scene.

  
A man holding a book offered both men a bubbly water, in which Sakusa refused it so Kenma gladly took it. The man then held out a familiar book to Sakusa, it was his own published work, "Cleanest Spiker" the title was a play on the fact that he was one of the highest ranked volleyball players in the world, and because he was a bit of a germaphobe. The man motioned for a signature and said his name, "Stavros" Sakusa pulled his own pen out of his pocket and signed the book to Stavros as the man continued to hold it for him. Stavros smiled and took his book back, reading the handwriting that was now there. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo looked at himself in the mirror and said, "Damn, I look good" Tsukishima just scoffed and said, "Cocky much?" Kuroo stuck his tongue out in return and Bokuto chimed in, "This is going to be the perfect wedding! I wonder is Hinata's ex will give me away?" Kuroo and Tsukishima looked at him like he was insane and Tsukishima responded, "Wouldn't you like Hinata to give you away?" Bokuto thought about it and answered honestly, "But he's more like a mother type to me, so whoever dates him would be the father type. Father's are the ones who walk the bride down the aisle. The two rolled their eyes again and then the door opened, and in popped Akaashi.

  
Bokuto dropped what he was doing and jumped on Akaashi shouting, "Agaashiiii" Akaashi caught Bokuto and said, "Be careful Bokuto-san, there's still pins everywhere" Bokuto looked down at his feet to see a pin just centimeters away from his big toe. He picked it up and glared at it. Kuroo swung his arm around Akaashi and said, "Hey bride to be" Akaashi rolled his eyes and said, "It's a pleasure to see you both, Kuroo, Tsukishima" Tsukishima just nodded in his direction and pointed his attention to his phone. 

  
Akaashi picked up a hat and a cigar and said, "I'm just picking up a few things for the party tonight, please excuse me" Bokuto laughed and said, "Don't get too carried away Agaaashii. We have a wedding tomorrow!"

  
Akaashi nodded his head and left the room. 

  
Kuroo snapped his head up and said, "You didn't tell him you invited Chibi-chan's exes did you?" The guilty look returned to Bokuto's face and both Tsukishima and Kuroo hit their faces with their palms. Bokuto just said in his defense, "But-but. If I told Agaashii then he'd tell me I have to tell Sho-kun!" "Chibi-chan's gonna freak when he finds out" Bokuto grinned at his master plan and said, "By the time he finds out, it'll already be too late!" The two just stared at Bokuto so he continued, "I feel like Sho-kun is just missing something! You know? He's always so happy, but it just seems kind of fake to me. And when he gets back together with one of his exes, everything will fall into place!" 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atsumu called out different commands on the boat, hoping that the other two men would understand. Oikawa-san seemed to pick it up quickly, but Tobio-kun seemed to be lost. 

  
Atsumu sat down for a moment and Oikawa sat next to him and said, "I know who you are. You're Atsumu Miya aren't you? 'Bloke in a boat from Hyogo'" "Tha's me!" Atsumu smiled. Oikawa continued, "You know your books are a godsend on dull business trips. I may look like I'm pondering my securities, but in reality I'm trekking across some remote corner of the planet"  
Atsumu just shurgged and said, "Ya should try it f'real some time!"

  
Oikawa shook is head and said, "Yeaaaa, I'll never be the spontaneous adventurer"

  
Kageyama piped up, "You're a close friend of Hinata's?" Atsumu shook his head and said, "Nah I haven't heard from 'im in 'round 6 years. And then this invite, right outta the blue!" Oikawa hummed and added, "That's a coincidence, neither had I"

  
Atsumu noticed the closeness to the shore and said, "Goin' about!" Oikawa jumped from his seat and started fixing the sails and lines while Atsumu steered and Kageyama just stood there confused.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata hopped in the family car and began driving to the main dock once Kenma texted him that the ferry arrived. Hinata stood at the end of the dock and once he saw Kenma and Sakusa come off the ferry he yelled, "Look at what the tide washed in!" Before taking a performance pose.

  
Kenma and Sakusa both rolled their eyes and Kenma muttered, "He's going to make us do it isn't he?" Sakusa sighed and muttered back. "Yes it looks as though" So Kenma and Sakusa also posed and Sakusa shouted, "For one night!" Kenma continued, "And one night only" Then they all yelled, "Hinata and the Homos!" 

  
Hinata took less than a second to run and crush both men in his tiny but mighty hugs. Kenma smiled at the ginger's antics and then said, "Wow, Shouyou, have you grown?" Hinata beamed back at him and did a little hop before asking, "Could you really tell?!" Kenma nodded. Hinata looked to Sakusa who also nodded to appease the tiny man. 

  
Hinata then continued his chant, "Homos, Homies right? Sleep all day and wabam! all night!" Sakusa and Kenma both chuckled in response and they both followed Hinata up the hill and into the car. 

  
On the ride Sakusa asked, "Will there be a lot of people at this wedding?" Kenma chuckled and said, "Here we go germaphobe attack" Hinata chuckled and said, "Not too many Kiyoomi-san. It's a big yet small island. Plus we limited how many could come because of the hotel space" Sakusa nodded and Kenma chimed in, while on his Nintendo switch, "Maybe out of those people Sakusa-san can finally find someone who can handle him" Sakusa rolled his eyes but Hinata chuckled and said, "You two are something huh?"

  
Sakusa snapped back, "What about you Kenma?" Kenma just continued playing his game and he added, "Not looking. I'm a lone wolf" Then to appease Hinata he let out a little 'awoo' to which Hinata also gave an 'awoooo'

  
They got to the spot where they would have to walk the rest of the way and Sakusa asked, "So when are the love birds leaving the nest?" Hinata hummed in response and answered, "Oh god, who knows? You know I do not know what is going on in Bokuto's head sometimes. He wants a big white wedding. And he and Akaashi are making all kinds of big plans for the hotel. Sometimes I think they'll NEVER leave!" Kenma added, "Yea but do you really want them to?" Hinata threw his head back and said, "Well, I want what's best for them, and I'm not so sure staying here and settling down now is what's best" 

  
Akaashi came down the path at that moment to help Hinata with the bags. Hinata called out, "Akaashi! Come meet the pals!" Akaashi shook Kenma's hand and gave a head nod to Sakusa as he said, "You must be Kenma-san. And that must make you Sakusa-san" The two of them nodded in response. 

  
They all began hiking the steps and Kenma piped up, "I still hate getting tired, and sweating, and everything like it" Sakusa added, "I might have to remove my mask, it's so hot" 

  
All of a sudden Bokuto came popping out of the balcony window above them, "Omi-kun!" he yelled. Sakusa sighed and sat down on the stone bench, hoping it would get Bokuto to stay hands off.

Bokuto turned around and left his room, heading straight down the stairs to them all. He walked over to Sakusa first and high fived him, before going to hug Kenma, who looked less then pleased.

  
Hinata jumped on Bokuto's back and said, "Kou-san, he's got his whole life ahead of him!" and pretended to let out a tear. Bokuto laughed and said, "I'm just getting married! Not joining a cult!" Kenma just muttered, "You're both so feisty. A chip of the old block as they say" Hinata chuckled and said, "If he were more like me, he wouldn't be getting married at 23" Sakusa added, "You mean getting married in general? Because you're only 21"

  
They continued to walk over towards the hotel and Hinata cursed and said, "Shoot! I forgot to take the laundry down before you came" Kenma chuckled and said, "Looks like Kiyoomi-san's heading home" Sakusa rolled his eyes at the comment and continued walking anyway, strictly following the path that Hinata took the fabric down in. 

  
Hinata just said, "You think with all the technology that they'd make a thing that could make beds!" Bokuto popped his head around one of the cloths and said, "Even if they did, you'd go back and make it again, Mr. perfectionist!" Hinata chuckled.

  
"But I am gonna modernize this place!" Then he grabbed Akaashi's short sleeve and said, "Oo oo! Tell them how you're gonna put me online!" Bokuto chuckled and said, "You mean put the hotel online" "Yea that" came the response from the shorty.

  
Akaashi smiled and said, "I'm designing a website. I just think that this place has so much potential but no one knows we're here. I mean this place is standing on what used to be Aphrodite's fountain. Hopefully if I market it really well, the people will come flooding in"

  
"Less people can be better" Sakusa quickly chimed in. Everyone rolled their eyes and Bokuto hung off of Akaashi's shoulder as he said, "Rumour has it, if you drink from Aphrodite's fountain, you're guaranteed true love and perfect happiness!" Kenma chuckled and said, "Shouyou could use a glass of that" Sakusa corrected him, "More like a bucket"

  
Hinata just snapped at them, "Hey! You guys need it too!" Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek and then said, "We don't need it because we already have all that! Right Agaashhiii?" Akaashi smiled and nodded his head.

  
The three friends left the lovebirds and made their way into Hinata's room which they'd be sharing. Sakusa asked, "I thought you didn't want boatloads of tourists?" Hinata picked some things off the couch for them to sit down and he said, "Not boatloads, but we could definitely use more to get this place more money" He peaked at the bathroom making sure it was clean and remembered to say, "Okay, the thing with the toilet: If it doesn't flush right away, just leave it for a bit, come back and try again. Nothing works around here, except for me..."


	2. Money/ Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 more songs out of the way!

"Nothing works around here, except for me!" Hinata sighed and said, "I've been working here for almost 6 years and I've NEVER had a day off!" Just as he finished his sentence he tried to push open the shutters on one of the windows and it snapped right off and dropped, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" He yelled to the people on the ground outside.

  
He huffed and said, "I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay" One of the people at the bottom whispered to another, "Ain't it sad?" Hinata turned away from the window and left the room to go collect the fallen shutter as he continued, "And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me" Sakusa frowned and said, "That's too bad"

  
Hinata then grinned and mused, "But in my dream, I have a plan. If I got me a wealthy man, I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball" Then he exited the room and was crowded by different hotel workers all asking for their payment. "Money money money, must be funny, in a rich man's world" Kenma and Sakusa shared a look but followed Hinata as he continued, "Money money money, always sunny, in a rich man's world"

  
Kenma and Sakusa both pulled out their checkbooks to offer Hinata a small donation of at least $5,000 but he just waved them off. "All the things I could do, if I had a little money. It's a rich man's world" He ran away from the other people and Kenma and Sakusa followed close behind. 

  
He went to open the door to the hotel's kitchen but the doorknob popped off in his hand. He huffed and kicked the door open. The cooks inside quickly scrambled from their seats at the table and went back to cooking. Kenma put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "A man like that is hard to find" Hinata's eyes sparkled and he replied, "But I can't get him off my mind"

  
One of the cooks turned and chuckled before saying, "Ain't it sad?" Hinata glared at her and she turned back to her work quietly. "And if he happens to be free, I bet he wouldn't fancy me" Sakusa slowly and carefully put his hand on Hinata's other shoulder and said, "That's too bad"

  
Hinata stood up straight and determined and said, "So I must leave, I have to go, to Las Vegas or Monaco. To win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same" He left the kitchen and started walking around the grounds of the island as he continued, "Oh, all the things I could do, if I had a little money, but it's a rich man's world" They stopped at the center of the village where the stone dolphin sat in the ground. Hinata stomped his foot and huffed once more, "It's a rich man's world" as he buckled a utility belt around his waist.

  
All of a sudden the ground cracked underneath him. He jumped, spooked. Kenma and Sakusa both giggled and Hinata just yelled, "Did you feel it?! The ground moved! We're falling apart here!" Then he took hold of the bottle of champagne that Kenma held and said, "Come on! Let's go have fun!" Sakusa and Kenma looked at each other strangely before shrugging and following Hinata back to his room, where he attached the window shutter before sitting with the two on the couch.

  
They all held a glass of champagne and began their drinking party. 

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama, Oikawa, and Atsumu all began their walk off Atsumu's dingy and onto the side dock. They carried all of their bags and hiked up the side of the hill, quickly reaching the top. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata joined Kenma on the side of one of the beds and began searching through Sakusa's bag as he showered. Hinata giggled and pulled out a men's sport thong and asked Kenma, "Does he wear it or floss with it?" Kenma let out a relatively loud chuckle for him, and Sakusa just responded from the bathroom, "Fuck you!"

  
Then Hinata pulled out a bottle of moisturizer, he read the contents, "'The world's most luxurious moisturizer, contains flakes of 24 karat gold and extracts of donkey testicle'" Both Hinata and Kenma chortled as Sakusa emerged from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He rolled his eyes at the two and said, "You're just jealous" Kenma raised and eyebrow and said, "At a thousand dollars a dollop?" Sakusa just took his moisturizer back and said, "That's the price you have to pay if you want to drink before 11:00 in the morning"

  
Hinata and Kenma chuckled along with Sakusa this time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men stood by the stone bench at the top of the hill. Bokuto came from the doorway holding a box and asked, "Can I help you?" 

They all turned around and Atsumu answered, "Sure! We're all here for th' weddin'! I'm Miya Atsumu"

"I'm Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru"

Kageyama took a second before he realized it was his turn, "I'm Kageyama Tobio"

Bokuto looked between the three and Kageyama continued talking, "You are expecting us?"

Bokuto quickly nodded and said, "Oh my god. Yes!"

"Wait, you look familiar. Aren't you Hinata's friend Bokuto? I've seen you on his Instagram page" Kageyama added.

Oikawa looked at Bokuto closely and said, "Oh yea!"

Atsumu made sure to add, "Thought ya looked familiar! Bokuto Koutarou right?"

Bokuto nodded with a huge grin. "I have a twin brother who used to be friends with Sho-kun. Osamu" Atsumu added. Bokuto nodded once more and said, "I've heard of an Osamu before. Best maker of onigiri I've been told"

  
Atsumu beamed like it was his own accomplishment. Oikawa then piped in, "Do you mind if we see our rooms before we see Shrimpy-chan? I'd quite like to freshen up before the reunion"

  
"Sure" Bokuto said and the three men started walking towards the hotel but Bokuto jumped in front of them quickly and said, "Oh! This way actually!" They all shrugged and followed Bokuto through a maze of stone buildings. They walked through some hanging herbs and fruit and Oikawa and Kageyama looked at each other with a strange look, stopping in their place. Bokuto just peaked his head back around and said, "Come on!" Atsumu was first to push passed the other two, with a gleaming smile.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Kenma were laughing at something Sakusa said as the latter used his moisturizer on his freshly cleaned skin. They all had champagne glasses mostly empty, either in hand or close by. 

  
Hinata snapped like he suddenly remembered something and he went to stand up as he said, "I've got a crack in my courtyard, I gotta go fix it!" Kenma gripped the back of Hinata's shirt and yanked him back onto the couch as Sakusa said, "Shouyou, listen, sit back down" Hinata chuckled slightly tipsy and said to Kenma, "He won't let me go"

  
Kenma chuckled back and Sakusa continued, "I know you're going to make a fortune with webs- I mean, Akaashi's website, but are you going to be okay until then?" Kenma added, "Yea we're both offering only a small donation" Hinata shook his head vigorously and said, "No. I-I'm just whining. You know me. I don't need to be taken care of"

  
Sakusa rolled his eyes and asked, "But are you being taken care of?" Kenma chuckled and added, "Have you been getting any?-" Hinata deadpanned and looked at Sakusa before saying, "Oh you mean-" and then he revved the drill that was in his belt. Sakusa jumped back briefly before rolling his eyes at Hinata's antics. Hinata pushed the drill and said, "Down boy, down" with a giggle before he continued, "No It takes too much time and energy" 

  
Kenma giggled at his own joke as he said it, "And it takes more plumbing to be maintained" They all laughed together and Hinata added, "Oh I'm so glad that part of my life is over. You know? Seriously. I do not miss it at all" and with that he took the final swig of his champagne.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men continued to follow Bokuto all the way to a ladder where he pointed up and said, "Up you go!" 

  
Kageyama looked at him and asked, "Where's Hinata?"

  
They all climbed up regardless and Oikawa quickly spoke up, "You know, I don't want to seem ungrateful for the scenic tour, but are we going to be shown our rooms now?"

  
Atsumu chuckled and said, "Don't hold yer breath Tooru-san, but I think this's yer room"

  
Oikawa sighed and Kageyama just asked, "Can we see Hinata now?"

  
Bokuto grinned and said, "Heh, uh, I sent the invites. Sho-kun doesn't know anything"

  
The other three groaned at that so Bokuto continued, "Well he's done so much for me, and he's always talking about you guys and the good old days so I thought, what an amazing surprise for him that you all are going to be at my wedding?"

  
Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and said, "Hang on, Bokuto? I can't be here. Last time I saw Hinata he told me he never wanted to see me again" "But that was YEARS ago! Please?" and Bokuto gave his best puppy dog face. "It would mean a lot to me"

  
"Why?" Kageyama asked, unaffected.

  
"Listen here, I can see you've been through a great deal of trouble here. Might I suggest that we all reconvene on your boat?" He looked pointedly at Atsumu who just smirked, sat back on one of the beds and said, "Nope"

  
"What? why?" Kageyama added.

  
"It's an adventure Tooru-san, it's good for ya" Atsumu continued.

  
"Okay when I sent the invites it was a long shot that you'd even reply, and now you've come all this way for a wedding. Surely there must have been some special reason for you to be here. Like some big sign or something?" Bokuto mused.

  
The three of them all laughed for a moment at the absurdity. "You're an idiot, you know that? Just like that boke" Kageyama threw the insult at Bokuto who just grinned. "I'm glad my ex wife never met you, she'd never recover"

  
"She's your ex now?" Bokuto questioned

  
"Yea divorced only 3 months after being married. It was never meant to be to begin with, I mean for christ sake, I'm gay" Kageyama chuckled bitterly at the end of his statement. "Still she was a close friend and I had always wanted to bring her here" 

  
"like you use to bring Sho-kun?" Bokuto asked quizzically. Kageyama glared at him as if that wasn't suppose to have been said. 

  
All of a sudden Hinata's humming could be heard as clear as day heading towards them. Everyone's eyes widened and Atsumu chirped, "It's Shouyou-kun" Bokuto put his hands out to block the three men as they all stood and made their way to the ladder. He said, "No no no no no. Listen, he can't know! I'm going to go. Please stay. Please. Promise me that you will not tell anybody that I invited you!" He whisper shouted.

  
"You got it bro" Atsumu was first to say

  
"Promise" Kageyama added.

  
"I might regret it but fine" Oikawa finally added.

  
Bokuto grinned and said, "Thank you!" Before he made his way to the window where he pulled off a wooden board and escaped. Oikawa took the board from him and closed it back up quickly, not realizing it made a noise.

  
Hinata was rummaging around for a cocking gun when heard a noise upstairs and immediately snapped his head upwards. He climbed up the ladder, lifting the hatch with slight trouble as there was a chair on top of it, but he could at least open it a crack. He peaked around and saw Oikawa first, he muttered, "'Kawa?" Then he saw Atsumu, "'Tsumu?" and finally Kageyama. He gasped and dropped the hatch in a rush.

  
He growled and said to himself, "I was cheated by you and I think you know when. So I made up my mind, it must come to an end. Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul" He left the inside of the goat shed and instead climbed up the ladder on the side of the building, climbing all the way to the top.

  
"Just one look and I can hear a bell ring, one more look and I forget everything. Mamma mia. Here I go again. My, my how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again, my my, just how much I missed you" He stumbled on to the roof of the goat shed and quickly caught his balance, but the men underneath him had heard the noise and they all looked up confused.

  
"Yes, I've been broken-hearted. Blue since the day we parted. Why why, did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I know, I should not have let you go"

  
Bokuto came back around the corner with Kuroo and Tsukishima in tow this time. They hid around the corner before bolting to the inside of the goat shed, to hide while everything went down.  
Hinata peaked his head through one of the only windows, watching as Oikawa blew up an air mattress.

  
"I was angry and sad when I knew we were through. I can't count all the times I cried over you. Look at me now, will I ever learn how? I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I forget everything" He almost fell off the roof but quickly caught himself.

  
He slowly crawled to the overhead hatch of the goat house attic and he sat there tempting himself to open it. In a sudden rush of energy he swung it open and fell forward through the opening in his follow through, landing on the air mattress that Oikawa was just finishing blowing up.

  
"You always knew how to make an entrance" 


	3. Dancing Queen/ Our Last Summer

"You always knew how to make an entrance"

Was the first thing that came out of Kageyama's mouth with a slight smirk.

  
Hinata struggled to get up as the three men all chuckled at his futile attempt. He then stopped struggling and said, "I better be dreaming, you better _not_ be here"

  
Atsumu leaned forward with a cheeky smirk and said, "Ya want me to pinch ya Sho-kun?"

  
Hinata jumped back from Atsumu's hand, kicked it away, and chuckled before sighing and saying, "Miya Atsumu" 

  
Oikawa smiled and said, "You probably don't recognize me"

  
Hinata took a deep breath and said, "Oikawa! It is you!"

  
Oikawa's smile grew and he added, "I've probably changed a bit, but you certainly haven't"

  
Hinata made eye contact with Kageyama and immediately went rigid, he struggled once more, this time successfully getting up. He barked out, "Why are you here? What are you _doing_ here?"

Atsumu scratched the back of his neck coming up with a lie as he replied, "Uh, I'm writin' a travel piece"

  
Oikawa also added another lie, "I-I'm here on a spontaneous holiday"

  
"I just dropped in to say 'hi'" Kageyama added decidedly, only half lying.

  
Hinata started to panic and stuttered out, "O-Okay w-what is this?"

  
They all started to gather on all sides of Hinata and Atsumu answered, "One'a those serindipitous moments in life where three complete strangers share a common thought"

Oikawa fist bumped him lightly at his use of fancy words.

  
"S-Strangers?" Hinata asked suspiciously

  
Atsumu nodded and Hinata continued, "You don't know each other?"

  
Kageyama scoffed and said, "That's generally the definition of it"

  
Hinata glared at him and continued, "W-Why are you here? Who said you could stay up in my old goat house?"

  
Atsumu replied, "Didn't catch the name"

  
"Greek lady" Kageyama quickly added.

  
"Very greek" Oikawa made sure to chirp in.

  
They all looked at each other in nodded. Then Atsumu thought of an idea, "Or maybe she said we couldn't stay in the old goat house"

  
Kageyama pointed to him as if he were on to something.

  
"Yeah that was it" Kageyama said.

  
"Very greek" Oikawa added once more.

  
"Yeah, that's it. That's it, you can't stay here. Because I-I'm closed. And I'm full. And I'm busy, really busy. I have a wedding- uh my- local guy- is getting married" Hinata sputtered out to all of them, an excuse.

  
"Hinata, don't worry. Atsumu-san here is used to roughing it and-"

  
"And Oikawa" Atsumu added.

  
"I'm spontaneous" Oikawa croaked. To which Atsumu repeated with a chuckle, "Spontaneous"

  
Hinata stopped fidgeting with the lower hatch in the floor that he was trying to use to escape the situation. A boldness took over at him and he glared at Kageyama and asked, "What about you?"

  
Kageyama started and then answered softly, "I just wanted to see the island. You know what it meant to me" he lied once more.

  
Hinata got lost in Kageyama's soft eyes for a second before he said, "'kay I'm gonna arrange for a boat to take you all back to the mainland"

  
"Ah, I have a boat Sho-kun" Atsumu chipped in.

  
"Oh you have a boat? Good get on it, and anchors away. Away away" Hinata huffed and made is way out of the hatch. Before he closed it Kageyama caught his attention with a "hey Boke"

  
"It's good to see ya" They all said in unison, looking at Hinata with grand smiles.

  
Hinata glared at them all once more before shutting the hatch behind him.

  
Then he bolted back to the main area where Sakusa and Kenma were sure to be.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now this will be sure to tickle your taste buds" Kuroo leaned across the bar to smirk at Kenma as he poured his concoction into a bar glass.

Kenma scoffed and said, "Down big fella, I just wanted a drink"

  
Sakusa sighed as he inspected his own drink.

Hinata pushed between the two and asked, "Where's Bokkun?"

Kuroo added, "Down at the beach I believe"

"What's up" Sakusa asked carefully, noticing Hinata was on edge.

It set him off though. Hinata huffed and started breathing erratically before tears started slipping from his eyes. He groaned and ran into the bathroom to hide.

"Hinata" Sakusa called out as both he and Kenma jogged after the teary eyed ginger. 

They walked into the bathroom, Sakusa held onto a look of disgust the whole time. Then Kenma got an idea. "Solana, tell me what's wrong" he sang.

He motioned for Sakusa to continue who just sighed and added, "I have never seen such sorrow"

They both continued, "In your eyes, and the wedding is tomorrow" Their voices held strong but slightly panicked at the last bit. 

Sakusa set his and Kenma's drinks on the sink counter and poked his head over the top of the stall door and he sang, "How I hate to see you like this"

Kenma ducked his head under the stall door and sang, "There is now way you can deny it"

They joined together again, "I can see that you're oh so-"They were cut off by Hinata who slammed open the stall door only to close the bathroom's door. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.  
"Solana tell me the truth" The two continued to sing, hopeful that Hinata was reacting positively to their plan. "I'm the shoulder you can cry on" and Kenma leaned his head on Hinata's shoulder while Sakusa just gently placed his hand on Hinata's other shoulder.

"Your best friend, and the one you must rely on" Hinata took a deep breath so they continued, "You were always sure of yourself. Now I see you've broken a feather" Kenma fixed Hinata's hair while Sakusa reached over and buttoned up the overall strap that had come undone.

"I hope we can patch it up together" Sakusa pulled out his side bag and started handing things to Kenma to help clean Hinata up.

"Solana, you and I know, how the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving" Kenma sprayed a minty breath spray in Hinata's mouth and continued, "You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving. Solana you and I cry but the sun is still in the sky and shining above you" He added a flower behind Hinata's ear and the two continued, "Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before. Sing a new song Solana"

Kenma grabbed his drink and prompted Hinata to drink some of it. He did and begun coughing, not realizing it had alcohol in it.

He swallowed finally and sang out himself, "Try once more, like I did before. Sing a new song-" He stopped singing and deadpanned, "It's my ex"

"Your ex?" Kenma prompted for him to continue.

"He's here. Remember how I said it was Kageyama? Kageyama the Sportscaster who had to go home to get married? Well... there were two others, around the same time"

"Hinata Shoyo you little-" Kenma started to say but Sakusa shushed him before any rude words came out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakusa asked incredulously.

"I never knew that I would ever have to" Hinata sighed and continued, "I never imagined I would see all THREE of them in my old goat house, the day before my mentor's wedding"

Kenma looked at Sakusa who also smirked and said, "In the old goat house?"

Both Kenma and Sakusa began running towards the direction of the goat house as Hinata chased after them yelling, "Wait! No! Stop!"

They both began climbing up the ladder and could hear Hinata whisper shouting, "Sakusa-san! Kenma-kun! Don't let them hear you"

All three of them peaked up into the attic of the goat house and Sakusa deadpanned, "There's no one here Hinata-kun"

"Are you sure?" Kenma added.

"Of course I'm sure! Do you think I would forget my exes?! They were all here. Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu, and Great King Oikawa-san"

"Great King?" The other two asked at the same time. 

"They must have gone back to their boat" Hinata huffed as he began walking back to his room "I hope they run aground and drown. I-I mean... WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! It's like some awful trick of fate"

Then some of the workers started laughing in a group. Hinata snapped his head around, thinking they were laughing at him. They quickly got back to work. 

Sakusa looked at Kenma and muttered, "It's very greek"

"Do they know about Bokuto-san?" Sakusa asked as they climbed the stairs.

"What are they psychic?" Hinata snapped, "No! I've never told a soul!" 

"Oh Shouyou, keeping it to yourself all these years?" Kenma sighed for his friend.

"I-It doesn't matter about me. The only thing that matters is that Bokkun doesn't find out!"

"Well maybe he would be cool with it" Kenma continued

"Cool with it" Hinata mocked as he closed all the doors and windows. "You don't know Bokkun. This would be like a bombshell"

"Hinata, they're gone though" Sakusa added.

"I don't know that" Hinata groaned. "I don't know _where_ they are. I don't know _why_ they're here. And I have brought this all on myself, all because I was a stupid, reckless, little man whore"

"WHOA" Sakusa said loudly, "Don't you sound like your mother?!"

"I-I do not!" Hinata huffed once more.

"Yes you do" Kenma added as he picked up his phone and searched a song on it. 

"I do NOT" Hinata countered.

"It's catholic guilt. You've been living like a nun" Sakusa smirked and added.

"Yeah, whatever happened to our Shouyou-kun? Life and soul of the party" Kenma smiled, now grabbing a floppy hat and boa. He plopped the hat on Hinata's head and wrapped the boa around his neck before Hinata snapped back, "I grew up"

"Well then grow back down again" Sakusa chuckled out.

Then the two friends yelled together, "Screw them if they can't take a joke!" Kenma pushed play on his phone on the song. 'Dancing Queen' by ABBA began to play on his Bluetooth speaker.  
The two sang along to it with smiles. They danced the familiar dance that they knew from practicing it all together, years ago. Hinata watched them with a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth. It was hard not to smile while watching two normally quiet and calm men sing loudly and dance like idiots.

When they got to the chorus, Hinata chuckled and began jumping on the bed. He joined the other two idiots and they took the speaker and decided to take their small party outside. 

A bunch of the ladies working at the hotel joined them along the way and they all started dancing and singing as they made their way to the main dock.

Little did they know that not only was Bokuto and his two friends watching, but so were the three exes on the boat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait! Don't Leave!" Bokuto shouted.

"Just wait!" Kuroo yelled as well. Tsukishima just jogged along with the other two not saying anything.

The three exes all worked on the boat, not hearing the yelling.

Finally Bokuto stripped off his shirt and then dove into the ocean to swim over to the boat.

"Bokkun wait!" Kuroo yelled.

"Bokuto you're an idiot" Tsukishima said loud enough for Bokuto to hear.

He ignored his two friends though, and swam up to the boat, climbing up the ladder and into the boat with help from Atsumu.

"We're gonna sail 'round the island, ya wanna come?" Atsumu asked with a grin.

"You promised you'd come to my wedding" Bokuto snapped back gently. 

"Ah yes, well Hinata kicked us out of the old goat house" Kageyama huffed with slight annoyance.

"He thought we better get out of his hair" Oikawa added.

"Sho-kun freaked out when he saw us. What's all that about?" Atsumu asked quizzically.

"No h-he's just not thinking straight. He's just so stressed about the wedding. You know? But he's got no idea that you're his lovely surprise! He'll be so happy tomorrow!"

"Ya think so?" Atsumu said softly.

Bokuto looked around the boat and saw a guitar. He gaped and accused them, "You took Sho-kun's guitar?!"

Oikawa took hold of it and stuttered out, "n-no I borrowed it. Look! Where is it?" He inspected the guitar finally pointing at a spot on the back, "H. S Hinata Shouyou, and GK Great King"

Kageyama and Atsumu looked at each other and questioned, "Great king?" Oikawa just glared at them and began playing a few notes on the guitar before he continued, "I bought him this. It cost me $50 plus my BTS t-shirt... Chibi-chan knew quite a rebel" he chuckled at that.

"I was studying in Brazil when I met him, and I followed him all the way to Greece... Quite Spontaneously" he continued "I can still recall, our last summer. I still see it all. Walks along the sand, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain"

Bokuto, Oikawa, and Atsumu all began moving the sails to start their trip around the island. Kageyama, again, just sat and listened to the stories.

"We made our way along the river, and we sat down on a bench, by Christ the Redeemer" Oikawa sighed with a smile.

"I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regrets" Kageyama smiled.

"Those crazy years, that was the time of the flower power" Atsumu added and showed Bokuto a photo of him and Hinata joking around together with flower crowns.

"But underneath we had a fear of flying" Kageyama continued.

"Of growing old" Oikawa made sure to add.

"A fear of slowly dying" Atsumu said next.

"We took a chance, like we were dancing out last dance" Kageyama pulled out a picture of him and Hinata from a few years ago, smiling together. Bokuto looked at it and smiled.

They all got off the boat once they found a perfect spot to have a picnic for lunch. They told more stories of them and Hinata, and Oikawa played the guitar some more.

They all got back on the boat and Bokuto and Kageyama somehow ended up in a drawing contest, drawing each other.

Oikawa taught Bokuto some chords on the guitar and Bokuto asked Oikawa, "And now you're working in club?" Oikawa nodded, "A family man?" Oikawa shrugged, "A volleyball fan?" Oikawa nodded, "And you're name is Tooru?" Oikawa nodded once more.

Oikawa pulled out a picture of him and Hinata playing beach volleyball and said, "How dull it seems"

Bokuto looked at how happy Hinata was in the picture and thought, _are you the hero of my dreams?_

Atsumu taught Bokuto more things about boat captaining and then it was time for Bokuto to head back. He was talking with the three when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him, "Bokuto-san!"

Bokuto flinched and knew instantly who it was.

He quickly got up, gave Atsumu back his towel, and said, "Please, I have to go, but please come tomorrow okay?"

He jumped into the water like before and Atsumu yelled, "Absolutely"

"We'll be there" Oikawa added.

"It's a promise" Kageyama muttered.


	4. Lay All Your Love On Me/ Super Trouper/ Gimme Gimme Gimme

"AGASHEEEE" Bokuto called out to his fiancé who was stood on the beach.

"Where have you been?" Akaashi questioned him "People have been arriving all afternoon and no one's seen you"

  
Bokuto flushed and scratched the back of his head as he replied, "I'm sorry! I was around the island... I just- lost track of time!" Then Bokuto gave Akaashi a look over and saw a cigar and a cowboy hat in his hands "Where are you going?" He questioned.

  
"It's my stag do. My last night of freedom" Akaashi said but then saw Bokuto's puppy dog frown and he continued, "Which is how some people may see it, but for me, It's the last night before the greatest adventure of my life" He put his hands on both sides of Bokuto's face as he held onto the cigar and tossed the hat to the side.

  
Bokuto giggled in response and questioned Akaashi, "You know how I said I wanted to find Sho-kun's ex?"

  
"Bokuto-san, we've been over this a million times. Hinata doesn't need any of his exes, he has us"

  
"And you'll never leave me right?" Bokuto pouted again.

  
"You're kidding. You have turned my world upside down" He took a breath before Bokuto began to say, "I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every man that I see is a potential threat" He mocked punching the air which made Akaashi chuckle.

  
He replied to Bokuto, "And I'm possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice" Bokuto reached and pulled the cigar out of Akaashi's hands with a look that held only the tiniest bit of judgement.

  
"But now it isn't true. Now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you. Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me" Akaashi leaned forward and teased Bokuto with a kiss but pulled away to continue, "It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done with me. A grown up human should never fall so easily. I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have your near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear"

  
He pushed Bokuto on his knees and quickly joined him, crawling closer to the larger personality. He got closer, teasing another kiss when this time Bokuto pulled back and replied to Akaashi, "Don't go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me"

  
Bokuto laid Akaashi back on the sand and leaned over him, slowly pressing a kiss to his fiancé's lips.

  
Akaashi pulled back first and added, "Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me"

  
The two then continued to share kisses and little memories about their time together, before it was time to leave their private moment on the beach.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto downed the bottom of the bottle of vodka that was being passed around. It gave a sharp pain in the back of his throat but he just cleared his throat and it felt better.

Everyone around him cheered. This was his bachelor party, while Akaashi's bachelor party was held on the other side of the island. 

Bokuto flopped back into a bunch of people's arms as he temporarily crowd surfed, before getting set back up on the bar.

The microphone made a settling noise as it grabbed everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Hinata's voice came through the speaker. "Presenting: for one night, and one night only-"

"Because that's all we have motivation for" Kenma said softly through the speaker

Everyone laughed and Hinata continued behind the stage, "Hinata and the Homos!"

Everyone cheered and the door swung open revealing fog, and then all three of the performers walked onto the stage and took their positions.

They all wore skin tight, frilly, 70s American disco costumes. Hinata's was black while Kenma's was red and Sakusa's was a bright green. The colors definitely clashed a bit on the stage, but no one cared. 

Hinata counted them in by tapping his foot and they began singing the song, Super Trouper by ABBA.

"Super trouper lights are gonna find me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you" and Hinata pointed to Bokuto.

The music from the Bluetooth speaker began to play and the three danced on stage. 

"I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow" Hinata sang "All I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing ever show was the last show" 

The two echoed, "Wishing every show was the last show"

"So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming" Once more an echo "Glad to hear you're coming"

"Suddenly I feel all right"

"And suddenly it's gonna be" The two sang back.

"And it's gonna be so different when I'm on the stage tonight" They all sang this together now, "Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me shining like the sun, smiling having fun, feeling like I'm number one"

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kageyama, Atsumu, and Oikawa all walked the steps up towards the music and heard Hinata and some others singing. "That's our song" Kageyama muttered.

"Yer song? That's my song!" Atsumu countered. 

The words of the song rolled out, "Feeling like a number one"

The three men got to the top and took in the sight. Hinata was standing on stage with two others, dancing and singing. All three performers looked gorgeous in their outfits, the three thought. They then began slightly dancing to the song.

"Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you" The three mocked looking into the crowd. Well the other two mocked, but Hinata immediately caught sight of the three men in the back.

During one of their turn dance moves Hinata muttered to the other two, away from the mics, "Look look look" and motioned to the three men.

Both Kenma and Sakusa took their time to glance at the unwanted visitors. 

"So I'll be there, when you arrive. The sight of you will prove to me I'm still alive, and when you take me in your arms, and hold me tight, I know it's gonna mean so much tonight" Hinata sang, ignoring the three visitors.

"Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me, shining like the sun, smiling having fun, feeling like a number one. Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me, but I won't feel blue, like I always do, 'cause somewhere in the crowd there's you" Hinata looked directly at Bokuto and smiled.

Bokuto hopped on stage and hugged Hinata as thanked him for the performance. Then they heard a strong male voice hooting and hollering, sure enough it was Miya Atsumu.

Sakusa gave a look of disgust and then said over the microphone, "Excuse me, this is an invite party only. So leave" 

Kageyama and Oikawa just frowned and shrugged but Atsumu gave a sly grin and held his hands up in surrender before leaving with the other two to the central area where the bar was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they here then?" Hinata groaned as he climbed the stairs to his room "If it's not to ruin Bokkun's wedding"

Sakusa and Kenma followed.

"I thought you weren't so keen on this wedding anyway" Kenma mumbled back in response.

"But I don't want them spoiling it" He snapped back "They have no right to turn up like this. What have they ever done for Bokkun huh?"

"Uh they didn't know he existed?" Sakusa responded.

"W-well, they didn't NEED to know, did they?" Hinata said "I've done a great job on this hotel, all by myself, and I won't be muscled out by a-a fling!" He grunted and finally made it into his room as they all began changing for the rest of the party.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bunch of ladies from Bokuto's bachelor party made their way into the main area towards Oikawa and Atsumu.

They said things like, "Is there a man out there?" "Someone to hear my prayers" and "Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight"

They took hold of the two and tied them each to their own pole with scarves around their wrists as the ladies began to run their hands along them, here, there, and everywhere.

Oikawa seemed slightly aggitated, while Atsumu seemed to enjoy the attention.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bokuto escaped from his friends and the rest of the party and found Kageyama by himself, looking out at the ocean.

"Hey hey hey!" he said.

"Uh hi" Kageyama responded awkwardly "Um, I think I should explain to Hinata that I come in peace"

"Oh no, really you should wait. At least until he's had a few drinks in him first" Bokuto chuckled but held onto Kageyama's arms to keep him from escaping.

"Good idea" Kageyama thought briefly.

"What you drew on the boat" Kageyama held up Bokuto's drawing "It's terrible, but I know you're good at volleyball, so why don't you go after that?"

"I have enough to do here" Bokuto sighed and said. 

"Is that really your dream? Running the hotel with Hinata?" Kageyama questioned.

"He just- He can't do it by himself"

"You know, I was the one who brought Hinata here first. I always dreamt I'd come back here"

"What kept you?" Bokuto asked.

Kageyama ignored the questioned and asked his own "What has Hinata said about me?"

"He never mentioned you before" Bokuto lied.

"Bokuto-san, what am I doing here?"

But Bokuto heard Hinata's familiar voice from above them, and made a break for it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's get some air in here" Hinata cried out as Kenma opened the windows and doors "Somebody up there has got it in for me. I bet it's my father"

"And wasn't he a ray of sunshine" Kenma chortled.

Sakusa laughed as well.

"I'm gonna get them out of here!" Hinata leaned forward but Sakusa and Kenma held him back. Sakusa added, "If you go in there guns loaded, there's going to be questions... Also- Help me out of these boots... All the yoga has made my feet bigger"

Kenma and Hinata chuckled and got up. Sakusa laid back on the bed sticking his legs out. Kenma grabbed one leg while Hinata grabbed the other. They both began yanking and Kenma said, "Now listen, here's what we're going to do. We'll get them plastered tonight" Hinata made a noise to tell him to go on "And then tomorrow Sakusa-san and I will take them fishing or something"

"Fishing?! Oh Please" Sakusa huffed in annoyance. 

"What do you suggest we do with three men?" Kenma questioned. The boots finally came off with one last tug.

"Anything but fishing" Sakusa groaned.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Atsumu was strapped to a table. Oikawa sneakily and quietly, crawled under the table and out of the crowd.

Bokuto held his hand out to help him up and escort him away from the people.

He sat them both at the bar and asked with a chuckle, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine" Oikawa stuttered out "Fancy Chibi-chan having an interesting best friend"

"Do you have any children Oikawa-san?" Bokuto questioned genuinely. 

Oikawa seemed taken back by the question. He laughed and said, "I have the cats, Plagg and Tikki but that's the extent of my relationships. I'd love a daughter, I'd spoil her rotten"

Oikawa sipped on his drink and then asked, "Is Chibi-chan's boyfriend here?"

"Sho-kun doesn't have a boyfriend" Bokuto answered truthfully.

Kenma and Tsukishima then pushed through and grabbed Bokuto, lifting him onto the table to join Atsumu who was now having fun dancing.

"Oi! This is fantastic!" Atsumu cheered "How on earth did Sho-kun get money tuh buy this place?"

Bokuto shrugged and said, "We both chipped in, and so did Osamu-san his other friend"

"My twin brother 'Samu?!" He looked shocked.

"I Don't know- I guess?" Bokuto answered unsure.

"What? He never lent me any money, he always said his money was fer family though!" Atsumu fumed and then something dawned on him.

"E-Excuse me a minute. Sorry" he said, and jumped off the table, heading off towards the rocks on the hill of the beach.

Bokuto followed him, "Atsumu! Atsumu-san wait! Why did your brother give Sho-kun money?"

"I don't know!" Atsumu seethed.

"All my time knowing Sho-kun there's been this big unanswered question and I don't want any more secrecy!" Bokuto flailed his arms as he followed after Atsumu.

"Whadda ya want from me?" Atsumu groaned.

"Atsumu-san please! Is Sho-kun in love with you?" Bokuto begged with his words.

"Y-Yeah, at least I think so... Yeah" He muttered quietly in thought.

"You know what? Will you give me away tomorrow?"

"What?!" Atsumu stuttered out incredulously.

"Our secret until the wedding!" Bokuto flushed and continued to watch Atsumu.

Atsumu suddenly grinned and said, "Okay then! I'll call you Bokkun then" Bokuto grinned in response and replied, "And I'll call you TsumTsum!"

Then Bokuto turned and ran back to the party.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuroo was having fun dancing when all of a sudden he saw movement to his right. He looked down and saw a group of guys and girls climbing up the cliff with masks on. It was Akaashi's bachelor party, come to raid Bokuto's party. He yelled out to everyone, "Look!"

A group of people from Bokuto's party came over to the edge and squealed in delight at the excitement. 

Now the party could begin.


	5. Voulez-Vous/ SOS

The people climbed the hardened cliff, quite skillfully, with their ropes around their waists and with mask covering their faces.

  
They cam from all directions, all suddenly converging on the one point of the main bar area.

  
From another speaker Voulez-vous by ABBA played extremely loud. 

  
Oikawa stepped away from the bar to see what was going on. 

  
The masked people swung down from ropes not and onto the ground to join the large mass of people that had gathered in the center from Bokuto's party.

  
Bokuto ran to the center to figure out what was going on and was met with Akaashi swinging from his rope to be directly in front of him. He lifted his mask over his head and pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It had a very prominent shark tooth. It wasn't anything fancy, and everyone knew it, but Bokuto loved it regardless as Akaashi had him turn so he could place it around his neck.

  
Everyone gathered around the two love birds, dancing in a circle with the two directly in the middle.

  
Atsumu watched from afar with a soft smile as he glanced at Bokuto.

  
Akaashi offered his hand to now join in the dancing with his fiancé.

  
Bokuto danced but kept a weary mind and let his eyes wander. A lot was going on in his head at once. 

  
All of a sudden his eyes caught orange as Hinata had emerged from his room with his two friends in tow. The two looked less than impressed, Sakusa more so than Kenma, due to his mysophobia. Hinata looked slightly excited.

  
Bokuto saw Atsumu start to make his way over to Hinata and slightly shoved Akaashi in their direction and said, "Go dance with Sho-kun!"

  
Akaashi was slightly shocked but nodded and turned to meet up with Hinata.

  
Bokuto went to go tell Atsumu to stay away from Hinata but was caught by his arm. He whipped his head around to be met with Kageyama's flushed smile. He said loudly to him, "I know why I'm here"  
Bokuto gave him a questioning look and so Kageyama continued, "Why didn't that boke tell me? How long have you known, that Hinata is actually still in love with me?"

  
"What? Not long at all" Bokuto answered "But Kageyama-san listen to me, Sho-kun doesn't know that I know. So can we wait until after my wedding?"

  
"Who's giving you away tomorrow?" Kageyama questioned.

  
"No one" Bokuto lied.

  
"Wrong. I am. Our secret until then" Then Kageyama left Bokuto and joined the dancing circle, keeping a close eye on Hinata the whole time.

  
Bokuto rejoined the dance circle slowly, trying to process everything in his head. On the way, he made constant eye contact with Hinata who was dancing with a random guy. Hinata looked at Bokuto with a confused and worried look.

  
Akaashi rejoined Bokuto and asked, "Are you okay?" He tried to pull Bokuto into a hug but to most people's surprise, Bokuto shoved out of the hug and said, "I-I can't breathe!"

  
Akaashi returned to his side worried. Hinata had noticed the short display and made his way over to Bokuto. Hinata turned his head slightly and saw Kageyama making his way towards him. Suddenly Hinata was less interested in helping Bokuto, and more interested in escaping.

  
It was surprisingly difficult with everyone wanting to dance with the mentoree of one of the grooms.

  
To the side Kuroo was dancing with Kenma, spinning him as he held his phone in his hand, uncaring.

  
Then Bokuto noticed that even Atsumu was dancing with a quite less enthused Sakusa, but it was still happening, which is shocking for a man with mysophobia.

  
Oikawa was now wearing a mask and broke apart from the other man he was dancing with and yelled to Bokuto, "Oh my god, Chibi-chan still loves me!"

  
"Oikawa-san!" Bokuto yelled back stressed out.

  
"That's why you sent me the invite, because you wanted Chibi-chan to be dating again! Well I won't let either of you down, I'll be there at your wedding tomorrow. And I'll walk you down the aisle!"

Oikawa continued to go on to Bokuto, before he was dragged back into dancing with the other man who was no longer wearing his mask, as it now rested on Oikawa's head, after a fruity little display.

Suddenly everyone was dancing around Bokuto again and he stood in the middle, stress evident in his posture and his face.

  
Hinata and Akaashi both kept close eyes on him, while his attention was on them, plus Kuroo, plus Tsukishima, plus Oikawa, plus Atsumu, plus Sakusa, plus Kenma, plus Kageyama. It was all way too much for Bokuto and he suddenly started to feel lightheaded.

  
Atsumu and Sakusa seemed to look at each other with something akin to affection while they danced side by side in the circle. Maybe it was how many drinks they each had had, but everyone knew it wasn't normal for either of them.

  
Oikawa danced in the circle with the man he met named Iwaizumi, who was one of Akaashi's groomsmen. They also looked at each other with affection.

  
Kageyama and Hinata were dancing in the circle opposite of each other. There was a constant pull from both sides that neither of them could deny.

  
Voices started appearing in Bokuto's head and the offenders were everyone he was currently watching. He got dizzy and overwhelmed and it resulted in him collapsing and fainting from stress.

  
Everyone was quickly around him to assist, worried for the groom-to-be.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The morning sun glistened off the ocean waves as birds could be heard chirping and squawking around the island.

  
"Come on Kenma, rise and shine" Sakusa said, giving Kenma a glass of water and some vitamins to clear his head.

  
Hinata burst into the room and blurted out, "I was tossing and turning all night. Those three guys are still loose on this island. We've got to do something" He said as he plopped in the bed next to Kenma who groaned at the shifting bed.

  
"Hinata. Hinata! HINATA!" Sakusa yelled to calm him down "It's all under control"

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Bokuto slammed his door shut and said, "I've been tossing and turning all night. I've got Sho-kun's three exes coming to my wedding and they all think that he still loves them, and that they're giving me away later. I have to tell two of them that they're not right, but which two?!"

  
"It's all under control" Kuroo tried to calm him.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakusa said, "I'm taking Miya and Kageyama boating, while Kenma takes Oikawa for some water sports"

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"We're each gonna go off and grab an ex, interrogate him, swap notes, and then decide" Kuroo continued as Tsukishima continued to sleep over all the noise.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Sakusa got on the little dingy that Hinata had provided to him, and immediately started losing his balance on it. He stumbled around as it pushed away from the dock. A wrong step too close to the edge and Sakusa was falling over the side and into the water. _At least it wasn't a public pool_ , he thought.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Oikawa made his way down the steps into the kitchen of the boat where Atsumu was cooking breakfast, with ONLY an apron on.

  
Oikawa sat in the little nook and they both started to say something so Atsumu motioned and said, "After you"

  
"No no no please"

  
"No no, you first" they fought over who would go first.

  
"I want to get something off my chest" Oikawa finally said.

  
"Me too" Atsumu added and joined Oikawa in the little nook.

Unbeknownst to them, Sakusa had just arrived at the boat and was making his was up, so he could hear the whole conversation.

  
"Last night I discovered something wonderful. It was a wakeup call, a way to look at myself and what I really want out of life" Oikawa went on.

  
"Last night?" Atsumu questioned, "Ya mean ya didn't know?"

  
Oikawa shrugged and Atsumu continued, "Ya mean ya didn't even suspect? That you were-"

  
"Well no, of course not. Those kind of things have always been a secret" Oikawa answered.

  
"Oh" was all Atsumu said in response "And now we say it out loud?"

  
Oikawa shushed him and said, "Oh no no no. It's absolutely hush-hush, I mean for now. All will be revealed tonight"

  
Atsumu then started with his piece, "Talkin' of revelations, last night..."

  
"Ah you and the other guy" Oikawa winked at him "I think I know what's going on"

  
They both chuckled and then Atsumu continued, "No ya don't"

  
"It's obvious!" Oikawa answered with a smile "I saw it the moment you met eyes with each other"

  
"Yer kiddin'" Atsumu said slightly nervous "Well, I'm gonna level with ya Tooru-chan, I don't think I can do this. H-He's a wonderful guy, but, can I take him on in my life?"

  
"'Tsumu, where's your spontaneity?" Oikawa chuckled.

  
"It's just this-this family ya know?" Atsumu drawled on.

  
"Well, you don't have to marry him!" Oikawa laughed.

  
"What?!" Atsumu yelled.

  
Sakusa thought that was as good as any time to interrupt. He didn't know who they were talking about, but he hoped to the Gods that it wasn't him.

  
"Miya" He called out from the top hatch.

  
"Omi-Omi!" Atsumu called back "Oi right in time for breakfast! We're servin' up the works here!" Atsumu got up and turned to the stove revealing his bare bottom.

  
"I think you just did" Sakusa smirked slightly.

  
Oikawa looked at the two and rolled his eyes before Atsumu questioned, "Sunny side up! Logs or ham?" 

  
"I'll just- I'm going to- Yeah, I'll be up here when you're done" Sakusa said without answering the question.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hinata stood in the center of the village and started cleaning up trash from last night's party. He had a lot to do before the wedding, and so little time.

  
"What a mess!" He sighed and continued working, but quickly heard a set of footsteps behind him.

  
Bokuto had seen Hinata working and was trying to avoid the conversation that he knew was going to come after last night's events. He tried to quietly sneak behind Hinata, but it was almost like the younger man had eyes in the back of his head. That or an extreme sense of hearing.

  
Hinata turned to Bokuto, setting the trash bin down "Hey!" He yelled to Bokuto who was still trying to avoid him.

  
"Huh? What?" He turned and answered with a fake grin plastered to his face. 

  
"You okay Bokkun?" Hinata questioned with a worried look.

  
"Hm? Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine" and he attempted to start walking away.

  
Hinata took hold of his wrist though and started, "Woah woah woah, Bokkun" Bokuto sighed exasperated and asked, "What?"

  
"Last night, you and 'kaashi. What's wrong?" Bokuto stood there with his lips slightly parted, debating his answer, "Tell meeee. Tell me what's wrong please" Hinata drawled on.

  
Bokuto slightly caved and chuckled bitterly before answering, "I don't know what to do"

  
Hinata took Bokuto's biceps in his arms, looked up at him and gave the positive encouragement, "You know what to do" He said with a soft smile.

  
They hugged and Hinata continued, "You don't have to do anything. It's not too late. We can call off the wedding. Everybody will understand"

  
Bokuto pulled back abruptly, "C-Call off the wedding?!"

  
"Isn't that what you want?" Hinata asked confused.

  
"No. No! That's what YOU want Sho-kun" Bokuto snapped at him.

  
Hinata flinched and said, "No"

  
"Yes! Gods!"

  
"Bokkun!" Hinata snapped back at him

  
"You have NO idea! You've never had a wedding! You just did the three flings! Well good for you!"

  
Hinata stepped back, startled "I don't know why you're going off on me now! I really don't!"

  
"Gods, because I love Keiji! And I want to be with him! And I don't want anyone going along and being LONELY like you are. What's gonna happen if we leave?! Then what will you do?!" Bokuto was enraged now. He just wanted what was best for them all. He knew Hinata needed to hear it.

  
Hinata froze letting the words sink in. He knew it too.

  
Bokuto turned on his heel and went up to his room to let out steam. 

  
Hinata huffed in annoyance and went to pick up the trash barrel again. Just as he started picking up trash again he heard a set of bagpipes being played very terribly. He snapped his head at the noise and saw Iwaizumi fiddling with them as he walked with Akaashi and Kuroo.

  
Hinata shoved the waste basket into Akaashi's hands angrily and huffed out, "Okay okay okay! Bokkun's going to have a beautiful wedding today! Right?!" He snapped the last bit and the three men instantly calmed from their laughter.

  
He grabbed the bagpipes and yelled, "You're suppose to be helping me! Guys, he's got to get ready!" and he pointed at Akaashi.

  
Akaashi dropped the waste basket and the three scampered off quickly to get him ready for the wedding.

  
Hinata took a deep breath as he gripped the bagpipes to his chest.

  
He walked inside the front of his home, placing them by the front entrance. As he emerged from the cooler stone building a voice chimed in, "You kept my father's bagpipes?"

  
Hinata's head snapped towards the voice and he saw Kageyama leaning against the wall.

  
He turned back and started walking away as he adjusted his shirt from the sweat.

  
"They're suppose to ward off unwanted visitors" Hinata snapped at him

  
"Well, you don't need bagpipes to do that" Kageyama chuckled and said.

  
Hinata pulled out a caulking gun and started putting the thin cap on it. "What are you doing here Kageyama?"

  
"This is our dream remember?" He asked as he looked around the middle of the village "Hotel on the island?"

  
Hinata began caulking the crack in the pavement and replied, "Yea? Well this is my reality. Hard work, and a crippling mortgage- Shit!" He cursed as the cap came off the gun. "And a hotel that's crumbling around me" He laughed bitterly.

  
Kageyama reached his hand out as Hinata pulled out the bowl of cement he had mixed "Look, I'll help. Let me have a look at this" Kageyama tried to say but Hinata quickly replied, "No that's all right. I can deal my own disasters"

  
"Why didn't you tell me Bokuto-san was getting married?" Kageyama changed the topic.

  
"Well I didn't think it was any of your business" Hinata countered, crossing his arms, facing Kageyama directly.

  
"Why is he getting married and already settling down on the island? If I was in the picture I'd be telling him to go get a life"

  
"Yep" Is all Hinata said. Kageyama was saying exactly what Hinata was thinking.

  
"He's not that bright, but he has a talent, I would know"

  
"I know, I know. But Bokkun just has a mind of his own..."

  
"I see that. I one hundred percent see that. But he's still so young"

  
"I know" Hinata said once more, as if Kageyama couldn't hear him the first time.

  
"Does he know what he really wants? I think a part of him just wants to let you know that he isn't going to leave you alone here, on your own"

  
Hinata nodded as if he were right and then something clicked for him, "What do you mean?"

  
"Hinata, look. I was married for Gods sake, I know a thing or two about letting go"

  
Hinata's flat look quickly fell to a frown as he realized what Kageyama was getting at.

  
"If Bokuto-san felt you were okay on your own, would he want something different for himself?"

  
Hinata raised the caulking gun and replied, "Okay, here's the thing" but then lowered it after he realized it was kind of rude "I love being on my own. I really do. You know every morning I get up and thank the Gods that I don't have some meat-headed man telling me how to run my life. You know I'm free, and I'm single, and it's great!"

  
Kageyama frowned and said, "Where are those happy days? They seem so hard to find. I try to reach for you but you have closed your mind. What ever happened to our love? I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good"

  
Hinata just rolled his eyes and began jogging away to check on the rest of the wedding preparations. He didn't have time for this foolishness.

  
Hinata stood by the table and examined the caked when Kageyama peaked his head through the hotel kitchen door and continued his little monologue, "So when you're near me boke can't you hear me SOS? The love you gave me, nothing else can save me SOS. When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?"

  
Kageyama finally gave up trying to speak on deaf ears and decided to help with other wedding preparations.

  
Once Kageyama left, Hinata moved slowly and stood at the doorway, watching Kageyama closely.

  
"You seem so far away though you are standing near. You made me feel alive, but something died I fear. I really tried to make it out, I wish I understood. What happened to our love? It use to be so good. So when you're near me 'yama can't you hear me SOS? And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me SOS. When you're gone, how can I even try to go on? When you're gone, though I try, how can I carry on?" Hinata spoke to the figure that was Kageyama, though he knew the other man wouldn't hear his silent plea.

  
Hinata then started pointing on where everything should be going and completely ignored any more of Kageyama's minor advances, only speaking to him when something needed to be different with the setting.

  
Hinata went to take a break to check on Bokuto but heard laughter and other happy noises in Bokuto's room, so he left to continue to work.


	6. Does Your Mother Know?/ Slipping Through My Fingers/ The Winner Takes It All

Oikawa paddled the boat with his feet as Kenma sat in the other seat, tapping away at his Nintendo Switch that he brought along.

  
Kuroo watched with jealousy from the beach, with binoculars.

  
"Hinata must be tearing his hair out, doing this wedding on his own. What would a good friend of one of the grooms do?" Oikawa asked curiously.

  
Kenma thought back to their monetary conversation with Hinata and answered with a chuckle, "Pay" is all he said before continuing tapping away "Though Shouyou refused to take it from me and Sakusa-san"

  
"I see" Oikawa said in an annoyed voice "Excuse me" He stopped peddling, stood up, and jumped over the edge of the paddle boat.

  
"Oikawa-san?" Kenma questioned, and then just rolled his eyes as he continued tapping.

  
All of a sudden the paddle boat leaned back and a voice said, "Kyanma. Let's pick up where we left off last night"

  
Kenma turned his head to see Kuroo who had wormed his way from the water, onto the back of the paddle boat.

  
"Last night, never happened. I've drawn a veil over last night" He looked at the time on his Switch and said, "My Gods look at the time, I've got work to do"

  
"Work?" Kuroo questioned.

  
"A little repair and renovation" Kenma snapped slightly as he began peddling the boat quickly to land.

  
"Come onnn" Kuroo drawled, "Don't mess with the masterpiece"

  
One of Kenma's friends, Yaku just handed him a towel and said, "Don't mind him Kenma, he's all mouth and no trousers"

  
Kuroo grinned and said, "Kenma can't ignore the chemistry between us"

  
Kenma threw the towel at Kuroo and said, "Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burned"

  
Kuroo yanked Kenma's switch from his hands and plopped down on one of the lounge chairs as he held it above his head. _Teach him to call me little_ , Kuroo thought.

  
Kenma strutted over to Kuroo slowly and said, "You're so hot, teasing me. So you're blue, well I can't take a chance on a kid like you. It's something I couldn't do" He grabbed his switch back and then pulled the towel out from underneath Kuroo, causing him to roll off the lounge chair and chest down into the sand.

  
Kenma then went and sat at the bar, hoping for a drink.

  
Kuroo popped up behind the bar and started making a new drink for Kenma, a smirk still evident on his face.

  
"There's that look, in your eyes. I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. But boy you're only a child" Kuroo leaned forward to hopefully press a kiss to Kenma's lips but Kenma just put his hand over Kuroo's mouth and turned to get off the barstool, taking his drink with him.

  
Kuroo quickly jumped over the bar and held out his hands to dance. Kenma set his drink and switch down, took them and continued, "Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny, but does your mother know that you're out?"

  
Kuroo turned Kenma and then Kenma pushed off of Kuroo's chest, sending him back and off of the deck of the bar. Kuroo immediately came bounding back to Kenma.

  
"And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe" He grabbed the towel from around Kuroo's neck and rubbed it along his backside as he got lower and was eventually face to face with Kuroo's swim shorts "Does your mother know that you're out?"

  
Kenma got to work fastening the towel around Kuroo's waist like a diaper, running his hands along Kuroo's upper thighs every once in a while causing Kuroo to stutter out, "Take it easy"

  
"Take it easy" Kenma repeated, "Better slow down boy, that's no way to go, does your mother know?"

  
"Take it easy" Kuroo coughed out again.

  
"Take it easy. Try to cool it boy, play it nice and slow. Does your mother know?" And then Kenma stood and pushed Kuroo back into the small crowd that had gathered. Kuroo looked down at the towel briefly frowning, as he got pushed around and teased by the other guys on the beach.

  
"Come on boys" Kenma said with a small wink, the men started dancing to the hip song that was playing on the radio.

  
Kenma approached the dancing group slowly and said, "I can see, what you want, but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun. So maybe I'm not the one" He turned on his heel and went back towards the bar. He stopped and sat on the second step.

  
Kuroo approached once more and leaned over Kenma with a heavy presence. Kenma lifted one of his legs onto Kuroo's shoulder and Kuroo leaned closer, stretching Kenma's surprisingly flexible leg back towards his own head. 

  
"Now you're so cute, I like your style, and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile" Kenma flexed his leg forward pushing Kuroo back once more as he continued, "Oh but boy you're only a child"

  
Kenma stood up and greeted the group once more, dancing with a few of them as he said once like before, "Well I can dance with you honey, if you think it's funny. Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe, does your mother know that you're out?" He stopped dancing, took hold of his drink once more, and blew a quick kiss to Kuroo who mocked at fainting.

  
Then Kenma joined Yaku and a few of the other girls as they all walked away and he said, "Yea girls, we've done good"

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hinata was putting china down on the table setting and saying, "Yes, any color, doesn't matter. There's no plan. Gods know there's no plans. It looks great though"

  
A hotel staff member started carrying a large turkey towards Hinata and he quickly said, "Get the meat, out of the heat. Put a cover on that thing. It's beautiful"

  
Oikawa strutted towards Hinata with one hand behind his back.

  
Hinata turned and saw him and asked, "Oikawa-san? What are you doing here?"

  
Oikawa held out a piece of paper and said, "Hello Chibi-chan, I just wanted to give you this"

  
"I don't mean here, here, I mean why are you on this- ISLAND?! What is THIS?!" His voice jumped at the last few words as he looked at the paper in his hands which appeared to be a check for $10,000.  
"I realized you'll have had to tighten your belt a bit over the years. Buying the hotel and all. And I just wanted to make a small contribution to the wedding"

  
"I can't accept this" Hinata deadpanned.

  
"No no no. No no" Oikawa replied and started running away as he yelled, "You'll have to catch me first"

  
Great. Another game that Hinata didn't have time for. Instead he just rolled his eyes and shoved the paper check in his pocket for later.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
"Keiji!" Bokuto called out to his fiancé who was helping remove bouquets from the two boats on the dock.

  
"What's the matter?" Akaashi questioned, knowing that Bokuto only used his first name like that when it was serious.

  
"You have to help me" Bokuto huffed out, catching his breath after he had just ran a good bit to get there.

  
"Why what's happened? Baby?" Akaashi questioned. Bokuto began running back though so Akaashi quickly got off the boat and chased him up the hill a bit yelling, "Koutarou!"

  
Bokuto finally stopped and they both had to catch their breaths. 

  
"Kou" He said softly as they made it to a clearing.

  
"I've done something completely crazy and I know you're going to yell at me for it" Bokuto said abruptly "All of Sho-kun's exes are here for our wedding, and they all think they're giving me away"

  
"All his what?" Akaashi questioned.

  
"I read Sho-kun's diary. And he has three exes"

  
"And why are they here now?" Akaashi questioned, arms crossed, already knowing the answer.

  
"I invited them" he said "I thought that seeing them all, Sho-kun would re-fall in love again with one of them, but I don't think he has for any of them! And now both you and Sho-kun are going to kill me"

  
"Kou, you invited these guys and didn't tell me?"

  
"No! I thought- I thought you would try to stop me. I know I messed up"

  
"Koutarou... is that what this whole big white wedding is about? Finding someone for Shouyou?"

  
"No. No!"

  
"I wanted to just take a boat to the mainland with a few friends as witnesses, and you insisted on this sodding circus so you could play match maker?" 

  
"It's about leaving Sho-kun alone. I can't just get married, leave, and have Sho-kun on his own here!"

  
"Kou, you're suppose to let Shouyou find someone on his OWN time, IF he wants to" Akaashi stopped for a moment and changed it up a bit, "I was traveling to find myself. I put everything on hold for you. Because I loved you and I wanted what you wanted, and now I don't know"

  
Bokuto pouted and said, "You don't know if you love me anymore?"

  
"Akaashi turned back, putting Bokuto's head in his hands and said, "I DO love you. I just wish you'd told me" and then Akaashi turned away and began walking away when Kageyama suddenly appeared.

  
"Is everything okay?" He questioned genuinely.

  
Akaashi just rolled his eyes and left the two to speak on their own.

  
"Bokuto-san what's wrong?" Kageyama questioned.

  
"Not now Kageyama-kun" Bokuto tried to push passed Kageyama but he failed and Kageyama just took him by the arms and said, "Yes now. Because I'm supposed to be giving you away. And how can I when I know you're not really going to be happy?"

  
"I've heard all this from Sho-kun and I think he knows me better than you do" Bokuto snapped as he began climbing the side of the hill.

  
"I know but I've done the big white wedding and believe me, it doesn't always end in 'happy every after'"

  
"That is YOU! That's not me. Okay? I love Keiji more than anything in the world, and I-UGH! Did you feel that way before you got married?"

  
Kageyama shook his head slowly "No" he said.

  
Bokuto just rolled his eyes and ran up the hill with only slight difficulty.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hinata was sitting at one of the tables when Bokuto came running up the steps to the main area. He was dazing about and thinking, so it spooked him slightly when Bokuto's footsteps came into earshot.

  
"Hey aren't you suppose to be getting dressed? Where's Kuroo and Tsukishima? I thought they were going to help you"

  
"Will you help me?" Bokuto asked with a soft sigh, thankful that Hinata wasn't still mad at him.

  
Hinata's eyes widened for a brief second but a grin broke out on his happy face and he nodded aggressively.

  
Bokuto began running off and Hinata ran off after him yelling, "Wait! Bokkun! It's okay! We have time!"

  
They both ran into Bokuto's room where he sat in front of a mirror and brushed the gel out of his hair.

  
Hinata pushed play on his radio and a soft song played through it. Funny, it was another ABBA song, Slipping Through My Fingers.

  
Hinata sent Bokuto into the shower and he took maybe 15 minutes before emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was bleeding slightly from his chin and had a toothbrush in his mouth.  
Hinata chuckled at Bokuto's frustration at having cut himself while shaving. Hinata stuck a small piece of toilet paper to the blood coming out and it stuck, absorbing the thick red liquid.

  
Bokuto finished brushing his teeth and rinsed quickly with mouthwash. Then he started pulling on different bits of his clothing, undergarments first, then working up to the tuxedo.

  
After his clothes were on, Hinata helped him styled his air. He combed and blow-dried it first. It wasn't spiky like normal but instead it was gelled back to look more mature and elegant.

  
Hinata then helped Bokuto with his bowtie, and then it was time for them to leave. Bokuto looked at himself once more in the mirror with a soft smile "Do you think I'm letting you down?" He asked.

"Why would you even think that?" Hinata questioned. 

  
"Well, because of what you've done. I mean your band, taking care of me, and running a business with only a little help"

  
"Oh Bokkun, I didn't have a choice. I couldn't go home, you know. When I came out, my mother told me to not bother coming back. And if she can't deal with it, that's her loss, but now I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean Gods, look at what we have"

  
Bokuto thought for a moment then asked, "Will you give me away?"

  
Hinata's breath hitched in his throat so he just nodded in reply.

  
Hinata quickly put on his dress pants and top, and then they were off.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Hinata, Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Bokuto all approached the bottom of the long hill that they'd be walking up. A start to an end. Or rather, A start to a new beginning.

  
A very small group greeted them there and they helped Bokuto climb onto the mule that was left there for him. Akaashi had already taken his up to the top.

  
They all began their walk, slowly but surely, as the sun began to slowly set, cresting at the ocean's horizon.

  
Hinata stuck to the back of the pack and even had to stop for a bit, wondering to himself if this was really the right thing for Bokuto and him. Bokuto wanted to settle down here with Akaashi and help Hinata run the hotel, but Hinata was more than capable of doing it himself. He knew he couldn't change Bokuto's mind though. He huffed as he started walking up again.

  
Kageyama jumped in front of Hinata though and said, "Hinata, I need to talk to you about who's giving Bokuto-san away"

  
"That would be me" Hinata said and tried pushing passed Kageyama, but to no avail.

  
"What about what he wants?"

  
"He asked me to himself" Hinata countered "Kageyama just- don't do this now. I CAN'T hear this now"

  
"Boke listen, this is about us!"

  
"I don't want to talk, About things we've gone through, though it's hurting me. Now it's history. I've played all my cards, and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play. The winner takes it all. The loser standing small. Beside the victory, that's his destiny" He took a deep breath and continued, " I was in your arms, thinking I belonged there. I figured it made sense, building me a fence. Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there. But I was a fool, playing by the rules. The Gods may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice, and someone way down here, loses someone dear. The winner takes it all. The loser has to fall. It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain?

  
"But tell me does she kiss, Like I used to kiss you? Does it feel the same, when she calls your name? Somewhere deep inside, you must know I miss you. But what can I say? Rules must be obeyed. The judges will decide, the likes of me abide. Spectators at the show always staying low. The game is on again, a lover or a friend, a big thing or a small, the winner takes it all"

  
Kageyama just stood there, taking this all in, realizing all too late, that this felt like a confession.

  
"I don't want to talk 'cause it makes me feel sad. And I understand, you've come to shake my hand. I apologize, if it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense, no self confidence. But you see, the winner takes it all. The game is on again, a lover or a friend, a big thing or a small, the winner takes it all"

  
Hinata then began running to catch up with the wedding party, and to hopefully leave Kageyama in the dust, but the other man was nothing if not persistent. He was faster though. He picked up his pace and eventually lost sight of Kageyama. He got to the top and his ribs were racking, as he tried to catch his breath.

  
"BOKE HINATA BOKE!" He heard Kageyama's voice yell.

  
He smiled lightly and said to himself and the empty air, "The winner takes it all"


End file.
